ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert Combs
Gilbert "Gil" B. Combs is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in and several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. His uniform from the movie was for sale at the Profiles in History auction. Combs is the son of fellow Star Trek stuntman Gary Combs. He was nominated for two Taurus World Stunt Awards (2002 for best driving in Swordfish shared with Scott Rogers and Mike Justus, and for best stunt by a stuntman in Say It Isn't So) and won two Taurus Awards (2004 for best work with a vehicle in Bad Boys II shared with Jophery C. Brown, Andy Gill, Steve Kelso, Henry Kingi, Sr., and Steve Picerni and in 2005 for best specialty stunt in Taxi shared with Christine Ann Baur, Corey Michael Eubanks, and Henry Kingi, Sr.). In 2008 he was part of the stunt team which received a Screen Actors Guild Award for best film stunt ensemble for their work on the action sequel The Bourne Ultimatum. Fellow Star Trek stuntmen George Colucci, Jeremy Fry, Chris O'Hara, and stunt coordinators Darrin Prescott, Jeff Imada, and Scott Rogers were also part of the team. Combs has performed in films such as Convoy (1978), The Muppet Movie (1979), The Blues Brothers (1980), Death Wish II (1982, with Jill Ireland, Paul Lambert, and stunts by Chuck Couch), Blade Runner (1982, with Joanna Cassidy), Bachelor Party (1984), The Falcon and the Snowman (1985), Over the Top (1987), RoboCop (1987, with Peter Weller), Die Hard (1988), Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989), Tango & Cash (1989, with Teri Hatcher), Dick Tracy (1990), Die Hard 2 (1990), Predator 2 (1990, with Kevin Peter Hall), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991, with Jenette Goldstein), Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1992), Fearless (1993), Speed (1994), Showgirls (1995), Barb Wire (1996), Armageddon (1998), Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998, with Matt Winston, Chris Durand, and stunts by Brennan Dyson), Inspector Gadget (1999), Scream 3 (2000), Mission: Impossible II (2000), The Forsaken (2001, with Ed Anders), The Ring (2002), The Matrix Reloaded (2003, with Anthony Zerbe), 21 Grams (2003), Herbie Fully Loaded (2005), The Island (2005), and Talladega Nights: The Legend of Ricky Bobby (2006, with Jack Blessing, Ed Lauter, and stunts by Doc Charbonneau, Andy Gill, Steve Kelso, Shawn Lane, Eric Norris, and Spiro Razatos). He has also performed in television series such as Fame (1983, with Lycia Naff), Tales from the Crypt (1990, with John Kassir and stunts by Ousaun Elam), Kindred: The Embraced (1996, with Kate Vernon, Brigid Brannagh, Jeff Kober, and Brian Thompson), Angel (1999, with Ric Sarabia and Buck McDancer), The Chronicle (2001, with Cliff DeYoung), and Point Pleasant (2005, with Dina Meyer). Star Trek appearances File:No image yet.jpg| ''Enterprise'' engineer File:Fighting operations officer 1, 2366.jpg|Operations division officer (uncredited) File:Romulan officer 4, 2367.jpg|Romulan officer (uncredited) File:Malcorian med tech 3.jpg|Malcorian med tech (uncredited) External links * GilCombs.com - official site * * Gil Combs at IFPDI Stunt Drivers & Instructors Combs, Gilbert B. Combs, Gilbert B. Combs, Gilbert B. Combs, Gil es:Gilbert Combs